Nessa Diamondcube
"I, Nessa Diamondcube, would like to join your team! My friends call me Lola, though! That's my nickname! ~Nessa Diamondcube in Diary of an 8-Bit Warrior: Path of the Diamond Nessa Diamondcube, often known as Lola, is a female Villager that appeared in Diary of an 8-Bit Warrior: Path of the Diamond. She was presumably named Lola to honour Lola Salines, Cube Kid's editor and unfortunate victim of the November 2015 Paris attack. History Before her official debut in the fourth novel, Nessa had a cameo and was described as "the shy girl with the flying machine" in Runt's Diary. Nessa was first seen approaching Runt with her pet Iron Golem while he was trying to work with Redstone. She offered to help, then took him out for Ice Cream. There, she introduced herself as Lola and requested to join Team Runt, and also offered to allow him to use her flying machine for the upcoming Redstone test. Seeing that nobody else on the team was very experienced with Redstone, Runt welcomed Lola to the group. As they head off back to The Garage, they are interrupted by Cogboggle and his friends. They ask her why she was hanging out with Runt and not them, and Nessa responds by stating that Runt was her best friend. At lunch, Nessa joins Runt and his friends at their table, sparking jealousy in Breeze. Cogboggle and Block try to befriend Nessa again, but Emerald intervenes and states that she would hang out with her, warding them off. Because Nessa was seen sitting at Team Runt's table, she was considered "cool", causing her to become very popular. In the hallways, Nessa was mobbed by students all trying to be her friend. Breeze gives her and Emerald Potions of Swiftness, and they run away. They soon meet Brio with the teachers, and receive a cryptic warning from Brio; "Everything has a price." At Emerald's house, Nessa simply thanks Emerald for inviting her. Runt's friends then lead Nessa back to her home. The next day, one of Cogboggle's goons named Soulsand says he has a crush on her, but the school bell rings, stopping him from saying any more. In the hallways, Cogboggle tries to bribe Nessa with items, trying to get her to help with the Redstone test, but Nessa brushes them off. However, Nessa accidentally reveals her plan to build a flying machine, making Cogboggle and his friends suspicious. At The Garage, Nessa unveils her Flying Machine; 3 slime blocks in a row, with 2 sticky pistons on one side and 1 on the other, with red stone blocks above the slime blocks and a sign saying "Start". Nessa breaks the sign, and the Flying Machine begins to move. It hits a wall and then Nessa destroys it. She says that she might even make a multidirectional version. However, Nessa becomes bored with Redstone and tells Runt about her plan to become a warrior in Runt's Team. At lunch, Nessa gives Team Runt Mining Outfits with Fire Protection and a helmet enchanted with Lamp, an enchantment that makes light. She had enough materials to make outfits for everyone except herself. In the mineshaft where will take the mining test, Nessa splits off into a group with Emerald and Runt. She spots an Emerald in the wall and mines it, not realizing it was a trap. Water gushes out of the hole and the team flushes to the last place position. A game of Skyball was going to take place at the combat test, but Brio had changed the rules; he would choose each team Runner. Nessa is picked as the runner for Team Runt and almost immediately gets knocked out in the first round, landing Team Runt in the last place position again. The Redstone Test is finally here, and Team Runt reveals Nessa's flying machine. Team Zombiepunk then reveals their invention; a flying machine! It turns out that Cogboggle saw Nessa's flying machine earlier and told all of the students, which made everyone else make flying machines as well. At lunch, Team Runt is discussing their plans for the last test; find a way to get revenge on the Mobs. Runt, Stump, Emerald and Breeze all agree on burning the forest. When Nessa asks Runt if he wants to see her idea, he refused. He would later learn not to underestimate her. The last test has taken place, and the Mayor announces the winner; Nessa Diamondcube! This makes Runt very surprised and causes him to make strange diary entries and run in circles. Later, Nessa makes an entry in Runt's Diary, stating that she was no longer a Noob. The Village bands together and builds the structure mentioned in Nessa's submission; a place called Super Happy Fun Town. It looked like a happy place with cakes and flowers, but TNT was placed below the area. As the party there, the Mobs come out and try to destroy the structure. The students (Bumbi, Bubbles, Loaf) handling the flint & steel flee, making the mobs almost destroy Super Happy Fun Town. Luckily, Nessa installed a lever in the back. She triggers it and blows up Super Happy Fun Town and all the mobs with it. Appearance Nessa normally wears an orange robe and gray shoes. She wears a pair of glasses and a flower headband as well. Her skin is a sandy yellow, she has blond hair, and like most female villagers, she has a barely visible nose. She always seems to be smiling, and Runt sometimes states that her eyes become chevrons (^^), although her eyes have never been shown. She is always depicted wearing her sunglasses. She also sometimes rides around on her pet Iron Golem. Personality Before Runt was a very popular student, Nessa was shy and secluded. However, she then became optimistic, cheerful and bubbly. Despite this, Nessa is very inexperienced, as stated by Breeze, saying that "noobishness runs in her veins." Trivia * Later, she obtains the ability “Artisan”, which enables her to craft 3by3 items with no crafting table. * In her cameo before her official debut, she was named Tessa. It is unsure whether this was a mistake on Cube Kid's half, meant to be on Runt's half, or she was simply renamed.Category:Team Runt